


You Can't Always Pick Truth

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Other, Reader Insert, Sexy Times, Smut, not hardcore tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend in college, Kevin Tran, decides that he's going to drag you off to a frat party that he was invited to. You end up seeing a couple of other friends there who rope you in a classic game of truth or dare which has an unexpected turnout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Pick Truth

You sighed and put your phone back in your pocket before grabbing your jacket. Kevin was going to be at the door to your dorm any moment and there was nothing you could do about it. Sure you said that you didn’t want to really go by way of texting, but it was too hard to say no to him in person. You and him had been good friends since you both were in psychology together in your first year- that was two years ago now. You sat down and waited for all of the 2 minutes it took for him to get there. You opened the door once you heard a knock and there he was, smiling cheekily at you.

“You ready?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in a goofy manner. He seemed a little giddy that night, and you weren’t sure why but you decided to just roll with it.

“As I’ll ever be,” you replied, stepping out of your apartment, shutting the door behind you. You both walked over to the frat house where the party was being held because you were both too broke to afford a parking spot, much less an actual car. The dorms weren’t too far spread out from each other though, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. When you got there there were already a ton of people loitering outside, and around the building. You let Kevin lead the way inside, seeing as this was his idea and all.

The moment you stepped inside you could smell the alcohol. You were glad that you didn’t have anything important to do the next day because there was no way that you were going to suffer through this party without having at least one drink. You stuck with Kevin for a while, but after he started talking with people you didn’t know, you went off to find yourself that drink.

On your quest you happened to run into Charlie, Dean, and Benny in the kitchen, a couple of people you occasionally hung out with. The redhead beamed at you and Benny tipped his hat.

“Look who it is,” Dean said, smiling. You shrugged a little before returning it.

“Hey,” you said, grinning back at them before leaning against the wall. "What are you all up to?"

"Not a whole helluva lot, mostly just here for the booze, you want some?" Dean asked, picking up a cup from the stack on the table next to him. You nod and he filled it up, handing it to you when he finished. You all stood around and talked after that, sometimes about school, sometimes not.

"I'm sick of this snooze fest," Charlie said after a while with a small frown. After only a moment though a mischievous grin grew on her face. "We should play truth or dare."

"If we're doing that then I'm going to need another drink."

"Here, here," you said, agreeing with Benny. Because it was Charlie's idea to play the stupid game anyway, you all made her get refills for everyone. Once that was taken care of, she insisted that she got to start. You all went back and forth, playing a few rounds, and every time you picked truth. This time it was Charlie's turn to ask you.

"Truth or dare? And I swear to God Y/N if you pick truth I'm going to kick you," she warned, narrowing her eyes at you. With a sigh, you raised your hands in defeat, a sign of truce.

"Fine, fine, I choose dare," you said, relenting. Your redheaded friend thought for a moment before grinning wickedly.

"I've got a good one. I dare you to kiss the first person that walks into the kitchen starting now."

And that was exactly why you didn’t want to pick dare.

It wasn’t that you were incredibly shy, but literally anyone could walk through the kitchen. What if they didn’t want to be kissed? What if they decided to punch you? Aww shit this was going to suck. But there was no way you wanted to find out what the penalty was for passing up a dare (not with these people anyway), so basically you were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The door began to open and Dean gave you a pat on the back, stifling his laughter as it pushed you forward. Without looking to see who it even was first, you grabbed their shoulders and kissed them hard. They went stiff in front of you and you pulled away to see who it was and...

...holy shit. It was Kevin.

You both stared at each other and you could see out of the corner of your eye Charlies’ mouth forming an O shape at the surprise. Now you were really stuck. What the hell were you supposed to do after something like that? You had had maybe a few more drinks than you should’ve had and that certainly didn’t help at all.

“I… uh…” Kevin began. You were just about to explain yourself, telling him about the dare, before you felt his lips crash back onto yours again and his arms wrap around your back to hold you in place. Well that was unexpected.

You heard Dean’s short laugh of surprise and Charlie’s quiet squeal of delight as you moved your hands from Kevin’s shoulders to the back of his neck to card your fingers through his hair.

Benny coughed and when that did nothing to stop you guys you think you heard him telling the other two that they should get out of there because it was obvious you two weren’t going to get a room.

You weren’t really sure if that’s even what he said though because at the moment you were very wrapped up in what (or who) was right in front of you. And evidently enough, he was in the middle of sticking his tongue in your mouth.

When Kevin’s hands started to go lower that was when you realized the two of you needed to get out of there and go somewhere. Where? You didn’t really care as long as there was a bed. He broke the kiss and pulled back for a moment. The look in his dark eyes told you he was thinking the same thing. He seemingly thought for a moment before grabbing your hand and leading you out of the kitchen. It wasn’t long before you were outside again and before the two of you continued Kevin kissed you again though quickly ending it this time, leaving you wanting more.

It was obvious to you that he was taking you back to his room, which, in all honesty made you feel a little better. He stayed in a single dorm, so there would be no distractions and then you wouldn’t be in a strangers’ room either.

About two other times on the way he stopped and kissed you with the same passion but cutting you off before you were able to think “aw fuck it” and tackle him to the ground then and there. You recognized his door when you saw it and instead of waiting for him to fumble around with his keys you spun him around and kissed him again, pushing him up against the door. There wasn’t even an inch between the two of you, and as Kevin struggled to get his key into the lock of the door you could feel his erection straining against the leg that you had wedged between his thighs.

After a minute or so he surprised you by flipping the two of you around so it was you who was pressed against the door. This made it easier for him to shove the key into the lock and get the door open. Once inside with the door shut you began to claw at his shirt before finally slipping your hands under it to take it off. The two of you continued to make out, your hands roaming over his now bare chest and his hands suddenly slipping down your pants to grab your ass through your underwear.

You gasped into Kevin’s mouth before he pulled his hands out to lift your shirt over your head. Leaving your forgotten shirts on the floor you moved in unison closer to the bed. By the time you actually made it there, all of the rest of your clothes were off too. You pushed him down onto the bed so that you were on top of him, nearly straddling him. You were about to take things a step further but you stopped for a second, needing to do something first.

“Can… I…” you tried to get out, though you were finding it hard to catch a breath. Before you could try again though Kevin nodded.

“God, yes… please,” he moaned, head falling back onto the pillows. And damn if that didn’t make you feel a whole new wave of feelings. You leaned down to kiss him as you grabbed his dick for the first time. You moved to mouthing at his neck and you could feel the vibrations from another moan on your lips.

Kevin took you by surprise (again) when all of a sudden you were flipped on your back and he was grinning down at you, his white teeth seemingly glowing in the dark. One of his hands was holding himself slightly above you and the other was sliding down, mapping your body with his fingertips, before touching you too.

You let out a small whimper, a sound that you would deny ever making. Kevin felt so good. He was so good. You started to think that maybe this was a little bit more than just sex, but then he began kissing down your neck, down your chest and so on and you lost all thought. There was just you and Kevin there on that bed. Nothing else and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Find more of my fics at: spn-x-reader on tumblr!
> 
> Also, ignore the 1:30 time on the phone picture, I was trying to give you guys a nice little extra but it wasn’t anywhere near the right time of day, this fic would most definitely take place later at night.


End file.
